Forgiveness
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: An angsty take on the returning to Hogwarts Head Girl/Boy Dramione. Draco is plagued by nightmares that only Hermione sooth. But in order to truly move on she is not the only one who needs to learn how to forgive him. He must learn to forgive himself. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **An angsty take on the returning to Hogwarts Head Girl/Boy Dramione. Draco is plagued by nightmares and only Hermione sooth. But in order to truely move on she is not the only one who needs to learn how to forgive him. He must learn to forgive himself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. What a shame...

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>:  
>Chapter One<p>

I walked into the great hall with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. It was great to be coming back home to Hogwarts for another year as a privileged returning eighth-years. It was McGonagall's idea to allow us to return to finish our education as, even for those of us who had been at Hogwarts, our education last year had been shoddy at best. I was also pleasantly surprised to receive a letter informing me that I had achieved the role of Head Girl. I'd wanted this position since I was a first year. Not only did you gain respect but you also received some nice perks, such as a private dormitory shared only with the Head Boy. I longed for that solitude to curl up with a good book without the worry of a certain Ronald Weasley and Boy-Who-Lived-Twice interrupting me to ask if I could write their transfiguration essay. Speaking of Ron, I smiled as I saw him checking out a 6th year I didn't recognize. It was good to see him moving on. He and I had given it a go over the summer. I had ended it. It was too weird and after a few kisses I realized that I thought of him more as a brother than a boyfriend. He took it hard at first but he seemed to now be realizing the same thing.

I hadn't told them about Malfoy yet. I had received a letter over the summer telling me about Draco's…err…situation. He'd gotten off without a sentence, mostly due to testaments from Harry and I that he'd always been reluctant in his Death Eater duties. He was a minor on top of this and his dark mark apparently showed signed that he struggled against it when he received it. Also, he and his mother had agreed to testify against his father. His father had received a 3 year sentence in Azkaban. As far as I was concerned he deserved a life sentence after what he put his family through but for some reason the Ministry believed that he could be rehabilitated. Draco had been having a really hard time of it. They'd given him a shrink at St. Mungo's but he apparently didn't really open up much. He was going through what had been referred to in the letter as a transition period. Basically this meant that they were trying to reverse years of his father's brainwashing. They didn't trust sending him back to the depths of the Slytherin commons and so, since over-all, despite his Death Eater duties and the stress of preforming them, he'd managed to get the second highest grades of his year, he was being placed unofficially in my care, as Head Boy. They figured that if anyone was going to be able to make him see that Muggleborns were no different than he was it was me. I was unsure how I felt about this, but I was willing to try.

We sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table and watched as the first-years entered. They seemed nervous, they always did. I found myself reminiscing about my first year…

"Hermione."

…I'd been so scared that the Sorting Hat would put me in Hufflepuff or worse…

"Hermione."

…I'd been worried there had been a mistake and I was actually just a Muggle…

"Hermione!" I snapped up to look at the source of the voice calling my name. It was Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked before looking back at the first-years. He laughed.

"Nothing," He answered. "You were just spacing out." I smiled.

"I was just reminiscing. Last year was so hectic that I never really got the chance to look back on our time at Hogwarts. Now that I find myself in my last year here…again," He smirked. "I'm just thinking about how much I am going to miss it here." I didn't add that I had nowhere to go after school ended. My parents hadn't quite forgiven me for taking away all their memories. They'd always been a bit reluctant to send me off to the wizarding world to begin with and the idea that I'd wiped their memory of their only child so I could go fight in a war, well, it was apparently crossing the line. They told me I could both give up magic and go to muggle college or I could live on my own because I obviously didn't need them. I'd never seen my parents that mad. I'd left for the burrow that night.

"God, Hermione, that's so morbid." Ron said with a snort and an eye roll. Ginny punched his arm. I laughed and we fell into silence as we watched the incoming student get sorted. A fair number of them were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor came up short behind them. I suspected this was because most of the casualties had been in our house, we were, after all, the most hated by the Death Eaters of all the houses as well as most involved, us and our Gryffindor bravery. Slytherin came in last though, only seven new students. I seemed that no one wanted to be in that house besides some misguided youths who still thought it was cool to be a bad-boy.

"Alright, now that everyone is sorted I would like to welcome you officially to another year at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall announced effectively quieting all chatter. "First off, welcome to all our new students. Second, welcome back to our returning students including our extra special eighth-years." She winked in our direction. "I am pleased to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl. Your Head Girl, from the Gryffindor House, is Miss Hermione Granger." The Gryffindor table burst into cheers and I felt Ginny and Neville pat me on my back. I laughed and smiled up at my friends.

"Congrats, Hermione!" Harry said with a wide grin.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us, you crazy girl?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I admitted. McGonagall cleared her throat and my table quieted again.

"Yes, yes. Congratulations to Miss Granger. Your Head Boy this year, from the Slytherin House, Mister Draco Malfoy." A gasp rippled through the Great Hall. I looked up at Ron to see his jaw nearly reaching the table top in shock.

"What?" He exclaimed in a whisper as McGonagall valiantly continued one through the whispers.

"The eighth-years and the seventh-years will be taking classes together." I smiled at Ginny as Harry tried to get Ron to stop sputtering and grumbling. "After the feast you will proceed, as a House, to your dormitories where you will be staying for the duration of the year. The head Dormitory is located first floor, lower levels, third hallway behind the portrait of the Prince and Princess. If you need their help at any time during the year then by all means feel free to bother them, that is what they are there for." I laughed. At least now I knew where my Dorm was. "But for now, we eat!"

She clapped her hands twice and the feast began. Ron dug right in to the food, his previous anger about Malfoy's new position gone as he shoved food in his face. I grabbed some chicken and some mashed potatoes and chewed on them slowly. Harry and Ron were joking around. Luna was trying to explain to Ginny just exactly what a Nargle was. I just smiled at them as I finished eating and grabbed a bowl of pudding. I swirled my spoon around in it as Ron shoved cake in his mouth. I'm not sure what caused me to, but, as I licked my spoon clean, I glanced over at the Slytherin table and my eyes stopped on the only quiet part of the table. It was the far end of their table on the opposite side from where the new students were sitting. It consisted of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and of course, Draco Malfoy. I found myself studying Malfoy's face. He was frowning into his own bowl of pudding. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked thinner than he ever had, and that was saying something. I wondered if he was sick. I glanced at his plate to see that it contained a half a piece of chewed on toast and a couple of grapes, with no discernible trace of any food remnants from something eaten.

"Blimey. He's hardly eaten." I mused quietly. Luna must have heard me, as she reached over to pat my hand. Luna had the uncanny ability to know exactly what or who you were thinking about. Also she was one of the few students who sat at a table other than their houses, even during orientation.

I smiled over at her briefly before turning back to observe my new roommate. He was looking up at me and our gazes met. I couldn't help the gasp that forced its way out at the sight of his eyes. I'd always thought of as a cold and unforgiving grey, but suddenly, despite the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables separating us, I saw the true color of his eyes. They were bright silver with blue specks. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, but I'm sure it was only moments. Then he did something he'd never done before in response to me.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then next to him Pansy frowned and leaned over at whispered something in his ear. He broke our eye contact to glance over at her before nodding in my direction. I blushed realizing she must have asked what he was smiling at. Pansy glared at me and nudged Blaise with her elbow. He glanced up at her then and Malfoy and then followed his line of vision to me. I expected another glare, but instead he smiled and waved. I raised an eyebrow in surprise but gave him a head nod. Next to him Malfoy roll his eyes. Laughing I shook my head at them. I'd never understand Slytherins.

I went back to talking with my friends and soon the desserts disappeared and McGonagall called the Heads and Prefects up to the Head Table. As I walked up there with Ginny I observed the new teachers. Professor Slughorn was still there, as was Hagrid and Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey, Hooch, Pince, Sprout, and Telawney, and all others who had survived the war. It was good to see so many familiar faces. There were some new teachers who I looked forward to meeting throughout the year. McGonagall met us and address us one by one starting with the Hufflepuff Prefects, then the Ravenclaws, then the Slytherins, Draco and Blaise, and finally Ginny and me.

"You will accompany your houses to their dormitories." She handed us each a slip of paper with our respective dorm passwords. "Then you will retire for the night. The teachers will handle patrols until they can be assigned." We all nodded. "Alright. Oh! Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy here is the password for your dormitory." She handed us both a slip of paper. I smiled before Ginny grabbed my elbow and pulled me out into the hallway with the prefects. We walked the Gryffindor House to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Mind the staircases!" I called out to the first years as some staircases realigned themselves. "So hopefully you guys all rules, but quick reminder no one out of the dorms after nine. I'd hate to have to dock points of my own house." I winked back at them and Ginny laughed we reached the fat lady and I announced "Lion Cub." She opened and waved at the students as they walked past her into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny pulled me into a hug as Harry, Neville, and Ron waved at me over her shoulder.

"Have a good night, 'Mione." She said. "If Malfoy gives you any trouble you tell me. Okay?" I laughed

"I will," I assured her, "But I don't think he'll be a problem. He knows how much we've been helping him out since the trial and stuff. Also, he smiled at me earlier."

"Weird. Maybe he really has changed." I shrugged, starting to think that he might not be changing at all. Maybe he'd always been this way, in secret.

I pulled out of my hug and made my way down to the first floor, lower level. It was far from the Gryffindor tower and closer to the Slytherin dungeons. I figured this meant that Malfoy was already in our dorm. I was a little worried about our first confrontation. Maybe he would have gone to bed already. After wandering my down the third hallway I stopped at the very end of the hallway where there was a large portrait. I stared at it. It was a princess and a prince alright but I frowned at it. I suspected McGonagall of having a little fun at our expense. The Prince was decked in Slytherin green with pale blond hair and silvery eyes, while the Princess was wearing a stunning gold and red dress with red roses adorning her incredibly curly hair. I frowned at them. Where on earth had McGonagall found a living portrait of two people who looked so similar to Malfoy and me? I was wondering this when the Prince noticed me.

"Hello, fair maiden," He greeted, "Do you have a password for us?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry." I hastily pulled out the slip of paper with my password on it. I smiled as I read the word scrawled there in McGonagall's script. "Forgiveness." The Prince and Princess smiled and their portrait swung open. I made a note to ask McGonagall about it.

I stepped into my new common room and marveled at the lavish interior. It had center sitting area that I was standing in as well as three doors leading to other rooms. One said "Bathroom", one said "Draco", and the last read "Hermione". I figured that my trunk was already in this room as the staff tended to be thorough. In the sitting room there was a fireplace with a table and two couch set up. On one of these couches sat Draco Malfoy.

-End of Chapter One-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So here it is guys, the beginning of my new multi-chapter fic "Forgiveness". I know where I am going with it but some parts in the middle are still unformed. Once I get further into it and you get a feel for how I'm going to have the two acting around each other, as well as a better inclination to the plot, I will probably open it up for some suggestions. Mind you I won't use them if I don't think they match the feel and pace of the story. Also I am going to need you feel in deciding how far their relationship goes. This is a romance at its heart, but I was originally planning on leaving them as friends with secret feelings for each other until the sequel, but I am willing to change this if you guess want kissing (or maybe even a little bit more). So I am going to need your lovely feedback dear readers. Please leave a little review and I promise to respond to you. :) Thank you for your time.

Love, Scifigeek

Ps. Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgiveness**:  
>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> first off, thank for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I tried to respond to everyone in a PM (I hope I didn't miss anyone) but obsessivefanno.4 you reviewed and when I tried to respond it told me you had your PMs turned off. So hi and thanks for reviewing :)

Also in my ancient Rome history class we got to pick ancient roman names and I chose Lucius Manlius Cannus because it was as close to Lucius Malfoy as I could get and I found it funny. Especially since Cannus means Golden-haired. Also the name Severus was on there. It made me happy.

Sorry this took so long. The only excuse I can give is that I am in my senior year of highschool and I have homework, college apps, and sport seasons. :/

Okay, now, on to chapter two!

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was sitting hunched over watching the fire flicker in the fireplace. He hadn't noticed that I'd walked in yet. I took off my cloak and draped it over a nearby desk. He still didn't look up. I decided to make the first move. It was better to get this over with.<p>

"Erm, hey," I said quietly, "Did you see the portrait outside?" I asked scrambling for a topic. I nearly slapped my forehead. Of course he'd seen it; he was inside wasn't he? His head whipped around lightning fast to find me. For a second his eyes moved unfocused before resting on my face and clearing.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed in a tone that implied he was just as nervous as me. I was slightly, okay very, surprised to hear my first name slip from his lips. He blushed. He actually blushed. I bit my lip to hide an involuntary smile. "I, umm, yeah I noticed that. Weird, huh?" He grinned sheepishly. I nodded.

"I think it is McGonagall's idea of a joke," I offered a small smile, "But I do thoroughly intend to ask her about it, however." He chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit." He observed smiling quietly at his shoes. I walked over and, mustering up some of my Gryffindor bravery, I sat down next to him on the couch. I let the silence breath for a little bit.

"You have." He sighed and raised his head slowly to look at me. Once again I found myself staring into his silver-blue eyes, only this time with much less distance in between us.

"For the better, I hope." He smiled weakly. I swallowed.

"I think so, but we have a whole year for you to prove it to me. Mm?" He chuckled in response.

"First I need to prove it to myself." I frowned. I wondered where the confident Draco Malfoy I'd always known had gone. It was awful to see what the war had stripped him of. I subconsciously rubbed my upper left arm. We all had scars.

"Draco." I began, not really sure what I was going to say next but he interrupted me anyway.

"No. No. Wait. I need to say something." He lifted hand briefly before slowly letting it fall and rest on top of mine which was placed on my thigh.

I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath through my nose at this gentle touch from my childhood torturer and former Death Eater, but I did manage to keep myself from flinching. He must have noticed the shock and slight fear in my eyes though, as he frowned and let go of my hand. I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings or anything. I mean, if he really had changed wasn't I supposed to give him the benefit of the doubt? Wasn't I supposed to offer him an olive branch and wipe the slate clean? I wasn't sure if I could do that. I guess it will depend on how much he actually changed but I figured that I could at least hold his hand in support. Carefully I reached over and took his left hand in mine pulling it closer to me so that I could grip on to it with both my hands. I squeezed his fingers.

"Go on. What is it you want to say?" He smiled in his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry." I frowned. As nice as it was to hear these words from his usually frowning or smirking mouth, I'd forgiven him a long time ago. In fact, I'd forgiven him practically the moment I'd met his father.

"You don't need to-"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for everything I've done and all the pain I caused you and your friends. That includes my actions as a Death Eater as well as all the name-calling from our early years here. I was an awful person back then, and I was coward. I was blinded by my prejudice, something I have been working hard to erase from my life now that my father is gone, and it lead me to do some really shitty things. I know that this might sound strange or unbelievable coming from me but I really do mean it. I regret what I've done and the harm I've caused. I'm going to work hard to make up for it. I promise you that. I promise to make it right. I promise-" His voice broke and his eyes were watering. I found myself wanting to cry too. It was all rather tragic. He really was broken.

"Draco, I forgive you." He scrunched up his eyes and he shook his head.

"How can you?" Then he opened his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek. Who was this boy? How can I help him to return to who he was, or, rather, a nicer version of his previous self? How can I restore his confidence in himself? Was I insane for wanting to help my childhood bully?

"Because I forgave you a while ago." I confided. He laughed lightly.

"You're too kind-hearted for your own good. Bloody Gryffindor." I smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"Stubborn Slytherin." He laughed in sincerity this time and I laughed a bit with him as he wiped at his face with his free hand. "So, clean slate?" I offered. He nodded.

"I'd like that." He looked up at me grinning. "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin and Head Boy this year. Nice to meet you." I laughed.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Draco. I'm Hermione but my friends call me 'Mione. I'm a Gryffindor and Head Girl."

"Hey, Hermione," He smirked at me. It was surprisingly good to see that smirk, "Let's be best-est friends forever and ever. Okay?" I laughed and slugged his arm.

"You bet." I agreed with an eye roll.

We chuckled quietly, then simultaneously took a deep breath as an almost sigh. We both fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence. It did not last. Suddenly Draco's left hand ripped from mine and his right hand shot to grip his forearm. He winced.

"What- what's wrong?" I asked before I remembered what was on his arm hidden under his white dress shirt. "Does- does it hurt?" He grimaced out a smile.

"Sometimes. I asked Uncle Sev about it once right after I got it. He said that my body was rejecting the evil of the mark and in response the curse placed on it was lashing out at me. He also told me that I wasn't the only one. Very few Death Eaters were actually cold-hearted enough to fully accept the mark, but if anyone ever found out they wouldn't protect me. In fact, they would probably turn me in as a blood-traitor or something just to prove that they _were_ loyal."

"That's rather awful."

"There isn't much pleasant about the life of a Death Eater, Hermione." He wasn't looking at me and his hand still gripped his arm. "Before I just wanted the pain to stop, now I'm actively fighting it and it hurts like hell. Madam Pomfrey gave me a healing slave for it but it's not going to make it go away." I frowned.

"Can I - err- that is - What I mean is -" He smirked.

"Spit it out, Granger." He ordered in a tone alluding to our previous interactions, but it was friendly.

"Can I see it? Your Dark Mark, that is?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Hermione." He warned but turned his body towards me anyway.

"Please?"

I wondered why I cared so much. Was it pure idle curiosity, or was it because I wanted to see the cause of his pain? He sighed and unbuttoned the cuff to his sleeve. He pushed it up to his elbow and I saw it. I'd seen them before but not like this. His mark was the traditional angry black skull and snake, but it was rimmed in red. His whole forearm was a pinkish hue of irritation and there were a few painful looking scabbed over scratch marks. I sucked in air through my teeth at it.

"That looks terrible." He laughed.

"It's a Dark Mark, what were you expecting?" I rolled my eyes and grinned sheepishly. How could he be so calm about this? I slowly reached out and took his hand in mine again and with my free hand gently brushed my fingers over the ugly red –thing. Yes, thing. It was a hideous _thing_ that no one deserved to have branded on their arm. He flinched under my touch. "Oh, don't do that."

"Why not? Am I hurting you?"

"No. It's just I feel like it might taint you or something." He frowned. I bite my lip and rubbed the pad of my thumb over it anew. He closed his eyes.

"I'm not a saint or something. I'm not perfect. I've broken my fair share of rules, you know."

"Oh, I know." He smirked. "I just gave up turning you three in for it after first year's adventure in the forbidden forest." I snorted.

"I doubt you know half.

"Then you'll just have to tell me about all your adventures with the boy wonder."

"Maybe and don't call Harry that."

"Aww he likes it no matter what he says." He teased and I shook my head at him, not that he could see it; his eyes were still closed. A few seconds ticked by in silence. Then, "Mmm. Feels nice when you do that." I was still gently brushing my thumb across his Mark. I blushed as I realized this but didn't stop.

"Has it stopped hurting?" I whispered, wondering when we had started speaking so quietly. The fire was dying; some magical fire, huh?

"For now. I think you're actually helping, believe it or not. It's sorta got a life of its own and I think you startled it into submission or something. It isn't used to such, err, care. "He struggled to explain. "I mean because it is a thing of pure evil and you're like the complete opposite of that, so it is almost like, it is shrinking away from your touch. Does that make any sense?" I noticed his cheeks were slightly pinks and he cleared his throat. I wondered if he was embarrassed.

"Ah sort of. I'm just glad to help. I can only imagine what it is like." He sighed and opened his eyes. I met his glance. He covered my hand with his own, stilling my hand.

"Thank you." He paused. "For everything." I nodded. "It is getting late. It's technically morning already, I think." As if to prove his point I felt myself yawn. He laughed and we untangled our hands so I could cover my mouth. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned.

"Bed sounds like a good idea right about now." I agreed. He stood up and turned back to offer me a hand up. I took it and we walked over towards the bedrooms. I stopped at my door and he paused.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco." I gave a brief smile before ducking into my room. I entered the bathroom that connected our rooms immediately and got ready for bed quickly. After I was tucked in bed I heard Draco enter the bathroom from his side but I fell asleep before he even finished brushing his teeth and dreamt about what classes would be like tomorrow as a returning eight year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2<strong>: Okay, so chapter two is finally done. Again sorry I took so long guys. I have a two week break now, so hopefully I will be able to upload more soon! *crosses fingers*

Bye!

Scifigeek


End file.
